Life Turned Upside Down
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: A stupid mistake from his past, Kakashi now has to take care of his 15yr old delinquent daughter he never knew he had! "Maybe if you were around like a father should be I wouldn't be this way!" Sakura shouted with tears Running down her face. Crap.
1. Surprises In All Shapes and Sizes

**Life Turned Upside Down**

_First chapter of my new story! So hyped! So energetic even though I've been up the whole night (I really have been. I have horrible sleeping habits during summer vacation). So let me give you the run down of the ages for people._

_Rin: 30_

_Kakashi: 31 _

_Obito: 31_

_Sakura: 15 _

_Sasuke: 15_

_Naruto: 15_

_(Just go on the ages of Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto for the Konoha 9's ages. Except Neji, Tenten, and Lee they are 16. The sand sibs Garra same age as Team 7, Kankuro 16, and Temari 16-17)_

_Asuma: 32_

_Kureni: 32_

_IM NOT GIVING ANYMORE AGES NOW! I'll give ages as people come in each chapter! Some of the people I listed up here may NOT be in this chapter! _

_I don't own Naruto! Enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Surprises in all shapes and sizes<strong>

Sun light peeked in through white curtains landing on a man whose face half Hedin under white covers was only revealing his closed eyelids and his strange gravity deifying gray hair. He had pale skin that was slightly tan and he looked pretty young despite his gray hair. The man stirred on the bed and turned his body away from the light, causing it to land on his back. He groaned a little before his eyes grudgingly opened revealing black eyes tired from sleep. He flinched a little when the alarm on his night stand went off.

"What time is it?" He mumbled. Red numbers glared at him reading 8:45. With a small grunt the man slammed his palm down on the clock stopping the annoying beeping sound. With a sigh he pushed himself up and put his feet onto the cold wooden floor causing him to shiver slightly. He pulled the covers off of him and reviled his black boxers he had obviously worn to bed.

Pushing himself off of his soft bed he began stretching, arching his back and pushing out his abs that would make any guy jealous and tempt any women to touch. The silver haired man cursed when he saw the red numbers on the clock read 8:52. As he began making his way to the door another body in the bed began to stir.

"Kakashi…" A feminine voice whispered sleepily. The body on the bed began to move around under the cover before the rustling of the sheets stopped and the body lay still again. The silver haired man, known as Kakashi, stopped mid step and turned to look at the still half asleep women in his bed. Kakashi scratched his head tiredly, giving himself more of a bed head.

"What am I going to do with her?" Kakashi mumbled.

**XxXxXxX**

I let out a tired sigh and looked toward my bed. So what was I going to do with her? When I brought her home last night, it was for one simple reason. I needed relief. I was stupid not to think of what I was going to do with her once I woke up today. If the circumstances were different, meaning if we had done it at her place instead of mine, I would have just gathered my clothes and would be gone by now. It was Saturday so it wasn't like I had work today –Thank god- but my best friend, Obito, wanted me to go drinking with him today –even though we did it every day- and if I got to the bar late he would through a fit -a fit that never ceased to give me a throbbing headache-.

I sighed again, deciding I would take a shower and deal with what's-her-face later. I had to be at the bar by 10:00.

"Meh, I'll meet him at 10:30" I said to myself. Rubbing the sleep out my eyes I walked out my room and gently closed the door, to make sure I didn't wake her. Letting out a long sigh I walked down the hallway of white walls and walked into the bathroom that was on the left hand side. I flipped the switch and light filled the bathroom (A/N: Kakashi lives in like a condo so just imagine a really nice looking bathroom). My bear feet touched the cold tiles causing me to shiver a little bit. Walking over to the shower Kakashi turned the hot water knob sideways. Dropping his boxers (A/N: -Squeal- Sorry fan girl moment!) Kakashi stepped into the steaming shower.

**XxXxXxXx**

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom wearing a simple black t-shirt, a gray vest, some jeans, and of course his black mask covering his nose and mouth. Kakashi walked into the nicely decorated kitchen, he barely ever used. (A/N: Use your imagination) Grabbing his keys off the key rack he began to make his way to the door.

"Kakashi…?"

Kakashi stopped mid step and cursed under his breath. Turning around Kakashi saw the girl he had slept with standing in the hallway. She ran her fingers through her messy brown hair and looked at Kakashi with confused and tired eyes; she tugged at Kakashi shirt lightly to pull it down more to cover her ass.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to give me breakfast in bed?" She asked with a sly smile coming to her face.

Kakashi scrunched his face up in confusion. He couldn't remember saying that…but he wouldn't leave it past himself to do so.

"Um yeah I can't" Kakashi said" I have some place to go but there's water in the tap"

Walking back over to the door Kakashi missed the dumbfounded look on the girls face. Opening the front door Kakashi began to walk out the house. Kakashi stopped halfway out the door and gave the girl a quick side glance.

"Oh and lock the door when you leave." And with that Kakashi walked out closing the door with a distinct _click. _

The easily manipulated girl stood frozen in the hallway, mouth dropped and eyes wide. Her form started to shake with anger she couldn't control.

"KAKASHI YOU ASS!"

She screamed so load even Kakashi who was half way to his car heard and he smirked. Perhaps he was an ass. With that thought in mind Kakashi got into his car and drove off to meet his friend.

**XxXxXxX**

Kakashi walked into the practically deserted bar, that probably wouldn't be lively or full until tonight, and looked for his spikey black haired friend. Looking towards the bar he saw Obito sitting with someone with brown hair he assumed was probably Genma, one of his drinking buddies.

"Yo" Kakashi greeted. Both Genma and Obito broke from their conversation and looked up at Kakashi. Genma gave Kakashi a slight wave while Obito simply glared at his longtime friend promising to kill him for being late AGAIN!

"I'll see you guys later" Genma said giving Kakashi a pat on the shoulder Genma got up from his seat and left, leaving the two best friends to themselves. Kakashi took Genma's seat and ordered a drink while Obito continued to glare at Kakashi. Oh if looks could kill and set you on fire, Kakashi would be up in flames right now.

"Kakashi you ass!" Obito growled. Kakashi choked on his drink and began a coughing fit. That was the second time today somebody had called him an ass. Why was everyone getting so mad at him today?

"What the hell is your problem?" Kakashi asked once his coughing had calmed down. His intention of coming to meet Obito was simply to hang out with a friend, not have his friend cuss at him for no reason.

"I told you to meet me hear at 10:00" Obito started "It is 12:30!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito's whining and began to drink his nonalcoholic drink –it was too early for alcohol- while ignoring his friend. He was always late why was that such a big surprise to Obito? You'd think he would have been use to how he acted.

"Something came up" Kakashi answered simply, taking another sip of his drink. Obito just scoffed.

"Like what? That girl you took home yesterday?" Obito questioned "What was her name anyway?"

Kakashi simply shrugged. He didn't know, and to be truthful he didn't give a damn. He had no feelings for the girl; he needed her for one night and one night only. Now that that one night was over she could leave and do whatever the hell she wanted.

"I don't know" Kakashi chuckled "I didn't care enough to remember"

Obito let out a sigh. His friend needed to stop doing stuff like that. Since high school Kakashi was always was a flirt and got all the girls attention. That didn't stop once they got into college and it didn't stop once they got out of college. But could you blame most girls? Kakashi was good looking and his parents were rich, hell even after college his parents left him a ton of money, which was how he was able to afford such a nice condo and such a great car. Now that Obito thought about it Kakashi hadn't had a steady relationship since _**her.**_

"If you keep doing stuff like that it's going to come back and bite you in the ass dude" Obito mumbled taking a sip of his drink. Kakashi just pushed his friends warning to the side, not really believing it.

"I doubt it" Kakashi replied boardly. Obito's eye twitched in annoyance at how lightly his friend was taking things.

"You know what one of these days I bet someone will pop up saying they had your illegitimate child" Obito grumbled "And then it won't be so funny then now will it?"

Kakashi chuckled again at his friend's craziness. "Obito if that happens I promise you that you will be the first one I call and you can rub it in my face while saying I told you so"

Obito smirked in amusement and put his hand out to shake.

"Deal?" Obito asked. Kakashi smirked back and shook his friend's hand thinking that it would _never _happen.

Little did Kakashi know…God works in mysterious ways.

**XxXxXxX**

Kakashi threw his keys on the kitchen counter with a long sigh. He was tired. He had spent at least 2 hours sitting at that bar talking to Obito. He supposed he should get some rest before tonight when he would be going back to the bar to hang with all his friends. He didn't want to be tired when he got there. Kakashi noticed a broken vase now in the middle of his kitchen floor. It hadn't been that way before he left so he was guessing that was the chicks little goodbye present to him. Kakashi simply shrugged and continued to his room. He didn't really care. The vase wasn't anything special; he could always go out and buy a new one.

Walking into his room Kakashi fell back into his soft bed and began to close his eyes. He'd get some shut eye before he went back out to go clubbing with his friends. Right as Kakashi was falling into unconsciousness he heard the doorbell ring. A loud grown of annoyance passed Kakashi's lips. He sat up in bed and grudgingly got onto his feet. Walking over to the door Kakashi ran his finger through his gravity deifying hair and opened the door. In that moment all of the annoyance Kakashi had withered away.

Kakashi stared at the person he hadn't seen in _years _and in truth never expected to see again. He stood there frozen with eyes wide as he stared into the face of a women with shoulder length brown hair (that seemed to have gotten darker over the years) and bright brown eyes.

"Rin…"

The woman offered Kakashi a shy smile and pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Hello Kakashi, it's been awhile" The woman named Rin greeted.

Kakashi wasn't even sure how to respond he just stood there frozen. His eyes soon wandered to the pink haired girl standing behind Rin who had a bored expression. She looked to be in her teens and looked to be a few inches shorter than Rin (Rin being about 5'6).

Kakashi finally recovered from shock and looked back over to Rin. What was his _ex-girlfriend _from high school doing here? In Tokyo and in front of his house? They hadn't spoken for _**years**_! Not since there unexpected break up! And the last time he checked she still lived in Kyoto!

"Rin…Wha-what are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned, still confused by the whole situation. Rin's smile dropped and she clutched the straps of her purse on her shoulder.

"Kakashi I need to talk to you" Rin said "It's really important and I think you should here what I'm about to tell you."

Kakashi's heart rate sped up in anticipation. The serious look Rin was giving him made his stomach turn in worry. He had a bad feeling that whatever Rin was going to say was NOT going to be good.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Well there you have it this is the first chapter of Life turned Upside Down. In the next chapter (not sure when that will be) Kakashi will find out the truth and be faced with a big decision. Sorry if some people don't like the fact I portrayed Kakashi as sort of a player in this chapter but as the story progresses you will figure out why the way he is. I'm also sorry if Kakashi seems OC!<p>

P.S: I'm sorry about not updating things have been Hectic where I am! I started school again on August 22; I am a sophomore this year! And for all who don't know I live in MD and on my second or third day of school, guess what we had an earthquake (unless you've heard about it on the news) don't worry though the earthquake wasn't bad. But a week after the earthquake we had a hurricane! (Fun right T_T) and now I'm trying to adjust being back in school. So yeah I'm busy.

But anyway! See that blue button that says '**Review**' go ahead and drop a review for me! If you do your fav Anime character will pop out! You have to want that!


	2. Father

**Life Turned Upside Down**

**Ugh! School sucks! F you sophomore year! I have never been so tired out from school, I have tons of Homework; I haven't gotten any proper sleep! I was sick and I barely have time to do the thing I love most! This is writing stories and Dancing (Break dancing). And if that wasn't bad enough, I now have guy problems. I have never been so confused in my life. Why can't guys learn to not be so confusing? It adds to girls stress T_T I'm ranting aren't I? Sorry, I needed to get some stuff off my chest; I could NEVER talk about this with my parents.**

**But welcome to the next chapter of Life Turned Upside Down! This chapter Rin will reveal the truth to her high school ex Kakashi. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>QUESTION:<strong>_** What do you think about me doing a Naruto+Degrassi crossover? (Only for those who have watched Degrassi)**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Naruto <em>***Whimper***

* * *

><p><em>Last Time…<em>

_"Rin…Wha-what are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned, still confused by the whole situation. Rin's smile dropped and she clutched the straps of her purse on her shoulder._

_"Kakashi I need to talk to you" Rin said "It's really important and I think you should here what I'm about to tell you."_

_Kakashi's heart rate sped up in anticipation. The serious look Rin was giving him made his stomach turn in worry. He had a bad feeling that whatever Rin was going to say was NOT going to be good._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Father<strong>

"Umm do you want something to drink?" Kakashi asked closing his front door once Rin and the girl behind her stepped into his condo. Though Kakashi didn't show it well he was very nervous. He hadn't seen Rin since their relationship ended in high school. And the break-up wasn't pretty.

"What? Oh! No, I'm fine!" Rin answered quickly, before turning to the girl behind her "Do you want something Sakura-Chan?"

The pink haired teen named Sakura gave Kakashi a blank stare, which made Kakashi a little nervous, before turning her attention back to Rin and shaking her head no. Once giving their answers Kakashi led the women to his nicely decorated (And defiantly expensive) living room that was connected to his equally amazing kitchen. Rin raised a delicate eyebrow when she noticed the shattered vase in the middle of the kitchen.

"Kakashi…?" Kakashi stopped mid step and turned to his high school ex, giving her a questioning look. Rin looked down at the kitchen floor then back at Kakashi.

"Oh, it was just a little accident. I'll clean it up later" Kakashi explained sheepishly. Both girls looked at Kakashi with question but decided not to push the subject. Kakashi led them into his living room and they each took a seat on the couch. Both girls sat on one couch and Kakashi sat opposite of them. The three people sat silently, not saying a word. During this time Kakashi took the time to actually look at Rin.

_**Kakashi POV:**_

Now that I was actually able to sit down and get my mind straight I actually took the time to look over Rin's features. She had really matured. She wore a light brown dress that stopped a little above her knees showing her nice legs and helped show off the curves she had developed over the years, which also included her now C-sized breast (being a pervert I couldn't help but notice), and Her brown hair now reached a little past her shoulder.

She was *sigh* Hot! A lot hotter then I thought she would be the next time I saw her. Hell, who was I kidding? I never thought I would see her again! And I sure as hell never imagined her looking like this. After looking over Rin's new form my eyes wandered to the teen with the strange hair sitting next to Rin. She wore mostly black. She wore some black skinny jeans, some black combat boots, a grey tang top, a black leather jacket, and her pink bangs were died black.

What surprised me was when taking a closer look at this girl's facial features she resembles a lot of Rin. And when I took a closer look, dare I say…I saw a few of my own features in this teen.

Was that even possible…? No, it couldn't. I was probably a lot more tiered than I thought. But that didn't erase the fact that she still had a lot of Rin's features.

Had Rin been married? Was this girl her own flesh and blood…?

I snapped out of my thoughts when the girl raised a pink eyebrow at me in question, silently asking why I was staring.

"Um so how have you been Rin?" I asked trying to break the tension. Rin, who looked to be seriously thinking about something, looked at me with wide surprised eyes and a light blush came to her face.

"Oh, yes! I'm fine" Rin smiled gently "I'm one of the head doctor's at the hospital I work at"

I looked at Rin in surprise. I remembered how Rin would always ramble about wanting to be a doctor when we were younger but I never thought she would actually make it or become one of the head doctors of the hospital no less.

"Oh, really?" I asked "At one of the hospitals in Kyoto?" Rin looked at me with slight surprise before shaking her head no.

"No, umm I left Kyoto a long time ago" Rin answered "I work at the hospital in Ginza; I've been living there since my college years."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Your husband must be proud" I mumbled to myself, thinking no one heard.

"What husband?" I heard Rin and Sakura ask in unison. I looked up in surprise thinking nobody heard my comment. Rin was giving me a look of utter shock at my comment and the girl Sakura had her arms crossed in an uncaring way but her face was twisted in question.

"Umm I'm not married" Rin stated shyly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck "I mean I've had boyfriends-"

"Bad ones" Sakura mumbled cutting Rin off. Rin gave her a pointed look, which she simply brushed off without a care, before Rin turned back to me.

"None of them were the _one_" Rin said, finishing the sentence she had rudely been cut off from saying. We sat there quietly, not a peep coming from either one of us. I let all the information sinks in and was surprised when a happy feeling started to bubble in my stomach, which brought me to another question.

Why did I care?

"But that isn't what I came here to talk about…" Rin started

I was surprised when Rin all of a sudden became serious. It was strange seeing her usually happy face twisted into a face of seriousness. I wearily looked at my ex then to the pink haired teen next to her.

"Rin what is this about…?" I asked unsurely. I was afraid of what the answer would be.

Rin let out a long sigh. "I'm so sorry Kakashi, I should have told you a long time ago…"Rin started "Kakashi this is our…Daughter"

It was silent.

Not one person moved.

Not one person spoke.

I stared at Rin with wide unbelieving eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of Rin's guilt stricken face. I wanted her to look up so I could look into her eyes and see if she was really telling the truth, but she kept avoiding eye contact. I shifted my eyes over to the emotionless teen who stared at me with calculating eyes.

I let out a long breath and ran my fingers through my hair, fighting the urge to grip my hair and rip it out. I took in a few deep breaths before I felt calm enough to handle the situation. With another calming breath I looked up at Rin.

"What are you talking about Rin?" I asked biting back some of the anger and annoyance I wanted to unleash on her. Rin let out a long sigh before lifting her head to look at me.

"You remember that day after school, when we went back to my place because my parents were away?" Rin asked "It was 2 weeks before we broke up."

I sat there for a while running through memories. When I finally remembered the day I resisted the perverted smirk that wanted to come on my face, and nodded my head in confirmation. I had been 16 at the time while Rin had been a year younger. I had already had tones of experience, being the player that I was, but it had been Rin's first time

Rin ran her fingers through her hair before she sent me a glare. "Do you remember that you didn't wear a condom, Kakashi?" Rin questioned slight anger evident in her voice.

I heard a Sakura mutter "Oh god" in utter disgust but I didn't pay much attention to it because my mind was still reeling over past memories.

I remembered being in such a haste to get Rin into her room I was blinded by my own teen hormones…

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath. You couldn't get pregnant after one time could you? It had to be impossible! I couldn't have gotten Rin pregnant, I just couldn't have!

"No that's impossible" I said quickly "You must be confused Rin"

Any guilt that had been on Rin's face quickly turned into anger. I had NEVER, not even once seen Rin so angry. When we were kids anything that made her mad she could get over in a few seconds with a few calming breaths. This was a type of angry I had never seen before.

"Excuse me?" Rin growled "Exactly how am I confused Kakashi? Please tell me!"

Without thinking soon my anger took over. "I can't have your kid! We only did it once!" I shouted standing up in anger.

"One time is all you need to get pregnant Kakashi! Try another excuse!" Rin shouted back standing up so we could be face to face.

"It was 15 years ago Rin!" I shouted.

"Sakura's 15 Kakashi!"

The room fell into complete silence and all I could do was stare at Rin with wide eyes. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but stare at her. The shock was too great for me to do anything but that.

"Kakashi..." Rin whispered "Sakura's your daughter…She's _**our **_daughter"

My gaze slowly shifted over to the teenage girl sitting on my coach who stared at me with emotionless eyes.

"I have a daughter…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I don't know, did you like this chapter? I kind of didn't like it as I got to the end. Idk why I just didn't. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this! Looks like Obito won the bet huh? Lol<strong>

**That reminds me! You guys still haven't giving me Ideas for who to make Sakura's love interest(Except for the one person who recommended Gaara, Thank you) Remember Sakura's going to be a pretty rebellious teen in this so pick someone who would fit that. Hell you could even throw in a few Akatsuki members to be her love interest.**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Deserves A Father

_**Life Turned Upside Down**_

**I'm sorry for such a long wait! Meh there has been a lot of shit going on around me. I'm so ready for sophomore year to be over, and just have summer break. Screw that I just want High School to be over! I swear it feels like my life is falling apart at this point. I wish I had Amnesia so I could forget about all the people I hate, which includes my Ex Best Friend. Oh well a little anime story Writing will make my day. Depression, Bitches, and school work be damned! Let's start the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Because She Deserves A Father<strong>

I forcefully pulled Rin out of the living room and into the hallway away from my dau-Sakura so I could speak to her in private. I couldn't even explain the anger and confusion I felt at that very moment. Anger at Rin for not telling me about Sakura the second she knew she was pregnant and confusion as to what I could have done in a past life to deserve this situation. Running my hands through my hair I began to pace back in forth in the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled, ceasing my pacing and glaring at Rin. All I received was 'Are-you–seriously-asking-me-that-question?' look from Rin like I should already know!

"Rin!" I practically shouted "Answer the god damn question!"

Rin simply scoffed at my attempt to seem threatening and crossed her arms over her chest while coolly leaning against my white wall. Where was this entire attitude coming from? When we were in high school she was always such a shy girl and needed people to protect her. This confident young woman standing in front of me was entirely foreign to me; I had no clue how to handle this attitude of hers.

"You can't be serious Kakashi!" Rin laughed "You were a player! Do you really think you would have taken the idea of me being _**PREGNANT **_well?"

I wanted to retort and say yes but I quickly bit my tongue. I knew better than to lie and say yes. I was a player as a kid, had no sense of responsibility; I was just enjoying life and having fun while hoping from girl to girl. Rin had actually been my first real relationship and even though I had come to care for her a great deal I was still an irresponsible kid! If she had told me she was pregnant…I still would have left. No matter how much I cared for her.

"I broke up with you for a reason! I did what was best for me and Sakura!" Rin growled out "I wasn't going to give my daughter some player for a father!"

I opened my mouth to retort but quickly shut it when I heard rustling from the living room. Rin stopped mid scream before she turned to the left. Sakura stood their quietly staring at us with raised eyebrows with a look that was similar to that of irritation.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Rin asked, sending Sakura a forced smile. Sakura blankly stared at Rin before shrugging and turning her cold eyes to me. There was so much tension in the air I swear you would need a chain saw to cut it.

"Do you have any Pepsi here?" Sakura asked. I stood there dumbfounded for awhile just staring her while she just looked up at me and blinked innocently. Breaking out of my shocked state I slowly nodded my head before pointing into the direction of my fridge. Sakura sent me a small –Practically invisible smile- of thanks before she began to head to the kitchen. Once we felt that Sakura was out of hearing range Rin and I returned to glaring at each other.

"If you were so intent on keeping me out of Sakura's life, why tell me now and bring her to meet me?" I asked as I ran my hands through my gray hair stressfully. Rin's anger seemed to deflate a bit and she looked away from me.

"Sakura has a criminal record…"

"SHE WHAT!"

I didn't think I would react that way; it just came out like that. I felt anger swell up in me and it wasn't directed at Sakura. All this anger I was starting to feel again was completely directed at Rin. All I could think was 'What kind of mother are you for _**our **_child to have a criminal record!'

The fire in her eyes sparked back to life and she glared at me with such fierceness I was about to flinch. God if looks could kill…

"Don't you dare judge me Kakashi! I was a single mother since 15 and kicked out of my house and disowned by my parents only 3 months into getting me pregnant! I was amazingly able to get myself into college while watching after my little girl and actually becoming Head doctor at the hospital I work at!" Rin growled" I did all that being a single mom! I did what was necessary to keep me and Sakura's life going! Even if it meant I couldn't be with her 24/7! I am a damn good mother."

Hearing all that put all my negative thoughts to a screeching halt. I never realized how much Rin had to go through raising Sakura by herself. Being the head doctor probably drowned her in a lot of work meaning she couldn't be home much. If she wanted to provide for their life she needed to put work in.

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. "Why are you telling me this now, Rin?" I asked. Rin sucked her teeth and turned away from me, almost like she didn't want to utter the words she was about to say. She inhaled a large breath before looking up at the ceiling and letting her breath out.

"I'm supposed to be moved to Korea…" Rin mumbled.

"Your hospitals moving you?" I questioned. I didn't know why but I had this sudden urge not to let her leave...

"Not permanently" Rin explained "My hospital sends some of us to other partner hospitals either around Japan or in different countries to teach new comers how to do the job properly and whip the hospitals into shape. Doing that could last 2 years or longer…"

My mind went entirely blank. I didn't know what to think. "You and Sakura are leaving…?"

Rin sighed loudly. "That's the thing" Rin sighed "I have already up rotted Sakura to many times since I became head doctor of my hospital and I think that's the reason why she's been acting up. She even refuses to go to high school because she sees no point of making friends if I end up uprooting us again. I had to hire a tutor to homeschool her. "

I guess providing for Sakura by herself did have consequences. Knowing that Sakura had given up on having a social life with anyone her age was a sad thought. But I still needed to know what any of this had to do with me.

"I didn't want to uproot Sakura all the way to Korea so…" Rin mumbled "I thought Sakura could stay with you while I was there…"

She what now?

"Huh?"

"It was hard enough to say the first time Kakashi, don't make me repeat myself" Rin glared. I couldn't really grab a hold of the situation. Rin couldn't possibly just expect me to take Sakura in out of the blue just because she asked me, could she?

Pacing for a bit I ran my hands over my face before let out a loud frustrated groan. "Rin, why are you telling me this all of a sudden?"

Rin refused to give me any type of eye contact. She mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't even hear.

"Rin' I can't understand you! Use your words and speak to me!" I growled. Rin quickly turned her head to glare at me but her eyes soon became soft again.

"Because despite what I may have previously believed" Rin sighed "Sakura deserves a father…and you deserve to know your daughter"

This was too much for me to take in all at once, I needed to talk to the one person I knew I could trust. I sure as hell wasn't going to call my father. All he would do is berate me like a child.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as I pulled out my cell phone. I held up one finger to signify that she needed to wait for a bit, before I walked to the end of the hall. The phone rang at least 3 times.

/_Hello? /_

I let out a long sigh and leaned against the wall to keep me up. "Hey Obito…" I replied.

/_Kakashi? Hey, what's up? Is something wrong? /_

I rubbed my temple in annoyance, trying to calm down the head ache I could feel coming on. "You remember that bet we made…?" I asked. I rolled my eyes when I heard Obito chuckle on the other end. Obviously he did remember.

/_Yeah, what about it?_ /

"You win…" I mumbled. God that tasted like acid on my tongue. It was quiet for a while and I was wondering what was going on through his head right now.

/_That's not funny Kakashi, I'm driving! I almost had a heart attack_/

"I'm not joking Obito…"

Silence.

Silence.

Silence then the sound of a car swerving.

/_I'll be over in 5!_ /

Obito hung up the phone before I could even reply.

"Damn it" I cursed.

_**5 Minutes Later~**_

I flinched when I heard my front door slam open and silently cursed myself for giving Obito keys to my place. Rin looked at me in question but before I could answer Obito came into view as he walked up to me and Rin.

"Details! I need Details!" Obito shouted. I stared at him in surprise before inclining my head toward Rin's surprised form. From the side of my eye I can see Rin giving me a confused look silently asking what the hell Obito was doing here.

"Holy shit…Rin?" Obito questioned. Despite Rin's equal surprise she offered Obito a kind smile.

"It's been a long time Obito, how are you?" Rin smiled. Obito stopped mid talk when we heard footsteps heading our way.

"Who are you…?" Sakura asked taking another sip of her Pepsi. We all stood there in silence starring at one another. Obito took a closer look at Sakura before surprised black eyes turned to me and Rin.

"So you two…" Obito trailed off.

We both slowly nodded before looking away. A huge grin spread on Obito's face.

"She looks just like you guys!" Obito exclaimed.

Maybe I shouldn't have called anyone at all…

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TA-DA! You like? Well I'm on spring Break and I thought you guys deserved a new chapter. I don't know which story I'm going to update next while on this break. Hell with as much as I procrastinate there is no guarantees there will be another story update. Sorry if things got week near the end but its 4 in the morning where I am and my eyelid are going to drop soon.**_

_**Oh and Poll on my page! Plz go vote!**_


	4. Decision Time

_**Life Turned Upside Down**_

**Sorry it's been so long! I was Busy!**

**(Character):~ **(Means we are going back to the setting with that character)

_**(Character)**__**POV**_**: ~ **(Means we are going back to the setting with that character and hearing thing in their point of view)

_I own nothing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Decision Time<strong>

Rin and Kakashi sat in the living room watching in utter amazement as Obito continued to make the emotionless teen laugh to her hearts content with little jokes and magic tricks. Kakashi wasn't even sure the kid knew how to smile.

"Who knew those little magic tricks of Obito's would actually come in handy." Rin mumbled in amazement. Kakashi laughed lightly in agreement as he watched the two interact. He could still remember when Obito would try to use his little magic tricks as pickup lines in high school. He still got turned down about 98% of the time. It was sad really. More funny than sad though! Kakashi couldn't count the amount of times he would be rolling on the floor in laughter as Obito got rejected. It wasn't to be mean but his rejection looked more comical then it did sad. But his little jokes, magic tricks, and easy going friendly attitude certainly helped him when it came to kids. Many of the high school students loved him as a teacher.

"They seem quite taken with each other." Rin sighed, a small smile coming to her face. "It's nice to see her smile…"

Kakashi nodded his head timidly. "She has a pretty one." He responded in a low voice. Rin looked away from Sakura and Obito and for a quick second her eyes became soft as she starred at him.

"A nice smile just likes her dad…"

Kakashi's eyes went slightly wide and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "So um…what has she been charged for?" Kakashi asked hastily, making it clear he wanted to change the subject. Rin didn't push the topic much longer. As angry as she had been with Kakashi before, she couldn't blame him for not just jumping on board and being happy with the situation. She had been the one to leave. She had chosen not to let Kakashi know he had a daughter.

"Its not to bad like you think." Rin replied "It just a breaking and entering charge…"

"Oh dear lord!"

"Oh shut Up Kakashi! You did drugs in high school. Let's not compare which is worse." Rin chastised. Kakashi gave Rin a pointed look.

Rin breathed. "If it makes you feel any better I might be able to get those charges taken off her record." Rin stated. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and ran his finger through his hair. For a second he looked away from Rin to look at Sakura. The girl he saw laughing in the kitchen was a big difference from the girl who had walked through his door. She looked cold and distant. This side was a much nicer childish side of her. But even so, Kakashi couldn't help but feel like she would be a lot to deal with. So far all he knew was this girl seemed defiant and already had a criminal record –no matter how small-. She would be a lot to handle and Kakashi didn't know if he was ready for that responsibility.

"I don't know Rin…"

Rin bit her lip and tightened her fist. She needed Kakashi to understand that Sakura needed to be here not just for a place to stay while she was in Korea. As much as it hurt her pride she knew Sakura and Kakashi needed to bond they needed to get to know one another and bound. She NEEDED her father.

"Kakashi, she's a good girl. She's a little rough around the edges I know, and she wasn't always like this, but when you peel back the layers you will see the wonderful girl she is. Sakura's been through so much and none of it is her fault." Rin pleaded whipping away some stray tears that had fallen.

Kakashi starred in awe, trying to remember the last time he had seen Rin cry. Rin took in a few breaths to calm herself before standing up from the couch. Giving Kakashi one last look she bit her lip. "If not for me, Kakashi, do it for her…" Rin stated "I think you _**both**_ need to spend time with one another. It would do you two some good."

With that said Rin walked passed Kakashi and into the kitchen. Whipping away any stray tears let Rin grinned at Obito and Sakura. "You've gotten better Obito!" Rin laughed putting her arm on Sakura's shoulders however Sakura was still too busy trying to find out how the quarter got behind her ear to notice her.

"Practice makes perfect!" Rin smiled at him before giving him a tight hug which he returned whole heartedly. "It was nice seeing you again Obito."

"You ready to go, Sak?" Rin asked. The pink haired teen smiled up at her a nodded her head in confirmation. Kissing her on the forehead Rin linked arms with Sakura and began to head to the door.

"Rin, wait."

Rin turned around in shock at the sound of Kakashi's voice. "Let me think it over tonight and call you with my answer." Kakashi sighed, making his way over to them. He wouldn't look them in the eyes and Rin could tell he was still conflicted and was having a hard time even saying that to her. But even so, Rin couldn't help but smile. She was happy enough that Kakashi was even willing to think it over. Rin smiled softly at Kakashi, making him a little less tense, and began digging in her purse. She smiled in satisfaction when she found what she was looking for in the black hole she called a purse. She extended her hand to give Kakashi the white card she held.

"It's my business card. Call me when you're ready." Rin mumbled. Kakashi starred at her the outstretched hand for a minute before hesitantly taking it from her fingers. With one last nod of the head they turned their backs to Kakashi and made their way outside, closing the door right behind them with a light _click._

Obito sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Sakura, she's a good kid and really into magic tricks!" Obito grinned trying to make things less tense. Obito flinched back when Kakashi sent a harsh glare his way. Obito sighed.

"Kakashi, you can't be angry…"Obito started attempting to reason with his friend but stopped when he received another harsh glare from his longtime friend. He flinched slightly when Kakashi slammed his fist on the wall.

"She kept her a secret for 15 years!" Kakashi shouted pacing back and forth, obviously not knowing what to do with himself. He didn't know what to do or what to say he just knew he was angry. No angry was nowhere near how he was feeling. He was _**livid**_.

"You're right, ok? Rin was wrong for not letting you know you had a daughter especially for as long as she did." Obito reasoned "But can you honestly say you don't understand why she did what she did!"

Kakashi scowled at Obito. "That doesn't make what she did right!"

"I'm not saying it is! But you act like you left her a viable option! You cannot stand here and tell me had Rin told you she was pregnant all those years ago you would have stuck around!" Obito yelled.

Walking into the kitchen Kakashi leaned back against the counter shoulders slumping in exhaustion. "I don't know what the hell to do Obito…" Kakashi exhaled, head dropped in defeat. Obito smiled slightly, happy that Kakashi was now willing to listen and think about things rationally instead of screaming. Silently Obito congratulated himself. It usually took a lot more screaming before Kakashi gave up.

"Kakashi, she's your daughter, what do you think you should do?" Obito asked sarcastically. Kakashi lifted his head to give Obito the blankest look he had ever seen.

"Shut. Up." Kakashi growled "I don't know how to raise a teenager! I barely like the teenagers in my classes, how could I watch after one for two years!"

"She's not just some teenager she's your_** daughter**_."

Kakashi ran his hands down his face in utter frustration and exhaustion. "That's not the point! She has a record!" Kakashi exasperated. Obito laughed.

"It's a slight breaking and entering charge less worse than anything we did in high school. Try another excuse."

Kakashi sighed "Obito, she doesn't even seem to like me."

Obito gave Kakashi a comforting pat on the back, letting out a few chuckles. "Kakashi, she's lived most of her life only having a mother. Meaning she probably missed out on things or felt left out by other kids not having a father around. "Obito explained "And now she's being asked to move in with the man who has been absent most of her life. She isn't going to be all peaches and strawberries!"

Kakashi scrunched his face in question at Obito's last comment but decided it was best to leave it alone. "I promise you Rin is probably getting the hundredth degree from Sakura now." Obito reassured.

"I really don't know what to do Obito…"

Obito smirked, nudging his longtime friend in the shoulder. "You won't have to deal with this alone. What kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't help out my best Friend and his daughter?" Obito grinned. Kakashi laughed.

It was times like these Kakashi was glad to have a friend like Obito.

Of course he would never say it aloud…That was an ego boost Obito didn't need.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rin POV: ~<strong>_

Oh I was in trouble. Sakura hadn't said a word to me since we left Kakashi's house. Clear sign she was pissed with me. Not angry she was pissed! When Sakura was angry she had no qualms screaming her head off at me to let me know how I had annoyed her. But when she got real quiet…well that just meant she was a lot angry then usual and was trying to contain it. This silence was killing me.

"Sakura I—"

"Why are you doing this" She cut in. She refused to look me in the eye preferring to continue starring out the car window instead of at me.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised this is her reaction. When she was little she use to always come up to me and ask why she didn't have a daddy like the rest of the girls in her class and all I could tell her was "It's better this way." As she got older it's not surprising that "Its better this way." Translated in her mind that her father walked out on us or her father wasn't a good father and we had to leave him. It was one of those two. And now she resented her father. She resented not having a father to drop her off on her first day of Pre-K or Kindergarten. She resented not having a father around to play with and spoil her like the other little girls in her class. Not taking her to the father daughter dance. And not wiping away her tears after her first heartbreak. She resented him for not being around for all the things a father was supposed to be around for.

And it wasn't long before she became a bit rebellious. Me having to work at the hospital so much and constantly uprooting us, it didn't seem to help the problem.

"Sakura please bear with me. He's not a bad guy…" Attempting to reassure her but a second after I said that I knew I had chosen the wrong choice of words. Her head whipped towards me so fast I was afraid she got whiplash.

"Then why did you leave him?" Sakura glared "Or he left us, doesn't really matter. Bottom line is he was never around."

"Sakura can you please just stop. You sure as hell don't want to fly to Korea with me." I sighed. Sakura continued to glare at me. "Think about it this way you will get learn about your father and finally be around him, isn't that what you have wanted?" I said, trying to make it seem like a less horrible situation. Still didn't work.

"He's 15 yrs. too late!"

Pulling the car over next to a little dinner I put it in park and looked my daughter in the eyes, my beautiful green eyed girl. Truly my greatest accomplishment, such a bright girl and I could see so much of myself in her. But she was so full of hurt, a hurt I clearly couldn't heal. She needed her father.

"Sakura, please give it a shot." I begged "I'll even make a deal with you. If 2 or 3 months into living with your dad you still don't like it I will fly you out to Korea with me, deal?"

Sakura began to bite her lip, meaning she was contemplating the thought –a good sign-, before she slowly nodded her head in agreement. That's my girl. Leaning over I gave her a big kiss on her charming little forehead –which she tried to wipe off afterwards- .

"Come let's get something to eat! I know you must be hungry Sakura-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kakashi<strong>_**: ~**_

Kakashi starred at the phone line blankly before letting out a long sigh. He needed to do this. He had to at least try and set things straight…

Taking in a deep breath he picked up the phone and dialed. He waited a few second for the ringing to stop.

"Rin, I…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And that's your 4****th**** chapter! Sorry it took so long after school finished I slept for weeks! I then went on Vacation and I am now starting an internship that exhausts me TOTALLY! It's at a radio station. Starts at 12 ends at 5 but sometimes in my case I need a ride there and on certain days my mom will have to drive me and I end up getting to work 3 hours early since she has to get to work early. It's kind of nice feeling like a working girl but my god it exhausting! I would rather be sleeping for God knows how long and writing my stories! So please understand I know you guys would love just constant updates but with my life that isn't going to happen. But I will try! I also hope that little comment where Rin says **_"You sure as hell don't want to fly to Korea with me_**." Because if so that wasn't the case it's just trying to express Sakura's dislike of the idea of being uprooted to another place again. I am a KPOP fanatic **_(if that hasn't been shown through the little mentions of Kpop I put in my stories) __**and I'm also very interested in the culture so please don't get the wrong idea!**_

_**Please leave a comment in the review box below and I will see you next time! Reviews inspire me!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
